


Tellin' Me He's All Mine

by gabby227



Series: Son of a Preacher Man [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, SO MUCH FLUFF, Steve is a Pastor's Son, Stony Feels, Sweet First Dates, Tony Stark Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabby227/pseuds/gabby227
Summary: Steve and Tony go on their first date. The third installment of my Son of a Preacher Man AU.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Son of a Preacher Man [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1408549
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Tellin' Me He's All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this forever, but I've been dealing with a lot of migraines lately and therefore I haven't been able to post it. Many thanks to TonyStark_Is_AnAngel, five4fighting, and jf4m for the beta. You guys rock! 
> 
> This is for my Free Space of the Tony Stark Bingo.

This was Tony’s first winter in Brooklyn, and he hated it.

It wasn’t particularly terrible, but he’d lived in Malibu ever since he could remember, so he was used to sunny and warm weather all year ‘round. This…this was  _ not  _ like Malibu.

When Tony woke up that Saturday morning in the beginning of January, he checked the weather. He and Steve were going on their first date, and all Steve had told him was to dress warm _. _ That’s when he'd checked the weather and saw that it was twenty degrees.

_ Twenty. Degrees. _

Steve had something up his sleeve for the day, even though Tony had no idea what it was. He put on layers, several shirts and even a pair of long underwear. He knew that Steve would laugh, but he was a California boy. This kind of weather was not conducive for people like him.

Steve arrived at the mansion at eleven-thirty. Even though Steve had been in the mansion several times since their Christmas holiday, he still felt uncomfortable and out of place surrounded by things that were so expensive.  _ Worth more money than I’ll ever see in my lifetime _ , Steve often joked, even though Tony knew there was truth in his words.

“Hey, babe,” Tony greeted Steve when he came down the stairs. Steve was waiting in the sitting room with Maria. Ever since Christmas, Maria had gotten to know Steve a little bit better, talking to him every time he was in the mansion. Sometimes they only spoke for a few minutes, but Steve had wanted to get to know Tony’s mother, and she wanted to get to know Tony’s boyfriend.

Sometimes Tony felt a little weird calling Steve that, considering they hadn’t even been out on a date yet.

He leaned down to give Steve a hello kiss when he got close to him.

When Steve had given Tony their first hello kiss back on Christmas Day, Tony hadn’t ever received one before. There were a lot of  _ firsts _ that he was experiencing with Steve, and he liked them. Since that day, he always made sure to give Steve hello kisses every time he saw him.

Tony quite liked that tradition.

“Hey, Tones,” Steve greeted him. “You ready?”

Tony nodded. He looked at his mom and said, “Steve has a surprise for me, Mom, but we won’t be gone too long, I don’t think.”

Steve smiled at Maria. “It is a surprise,” he confirmed, “but I figure a middle-of-the-day-date would work nice for our first date.”

She nodded, “I’ll see you boys later. You two have fun.”

Tony kissed his mom on the cheek as Steve stood up.

“You don’t have any issues with motorcycles, do you?” Steve asked as he and Tony exited the mansion. “Because I only brought my bike.”

“I’ve never ridden one before,” Tony admitted. “Is it safe?”

“I’m a very good driver,” Steve assured him, “and I’ve got a helmet for you. There isn’t any snow, so you don’t have to worry. If it were icy, I’d have borrowed Mom’s car, but it’s all clear.”

Tony nodded. “I’m game,” he replied.

Tony was a big believer in taking risks. Part of it, he was sure, stemmed from his lack of friends and social life back in Malibu, and the other part was the fact that he was science oriented. He couldn’t really experience life without experiencing  _ all of it _ , and he was all about experiments -- scientific experiments  _ and  _ social experiments. He was a big believer of the social sciences as well as the natural sciences.

Steve fished out the extra helmet he’d brought for Tony before putting his own on. He helped Tony fasten it and climbed on the bike before helping Tony get seated behind him. It didn’t take very long for Tony to realize they were going to eat.

They arrived at a small mom-and-pop diner. They had been driving for quite a while, so he had no idea where they were when Steve stopped the bike and helped Tony off.

“Where are we?”

Steve shrugged. Tony was used to that look; it was a look that said that this was important to Steve, something that he and Bucky had discovered, more than likely, and he just didn’t want to make a big deal.

He wanted Tony to  _ ask  _ about it.

Even though Steve had had a better life than Tony, a  _ different  _ life, there were things about him that were very similar. Steve had often been the odd man out, back when he was a child. Nobody wanted to befriend the son of a preacher _. _

Steve knew how ridicule and teasing felt; it was probably the reason he was open to making new friends and went out of his way to make other people feel welcomed. Steve wanted there to be a place for everyone, even  _ with  _ his bad boy reputation.

Steve had told Tony once that he was small and sickly for a good portion of his life, until his mom took him to a specialist and they sorted out his issues. He still had a few health concerns, but it was nothing like when he was a child. He commented to Tony that he  _ never  _ would’ve recognized Steve if they’d met when they were small.

“This is a small Mediterranean place,” Steve said, taking Tony’s helmet from him and setting them both in the seats. “Every year the owners do a thing for Thanksgiving, and every year, my dad and I help them out. They donate a bunch of food to those less fortunate, even though it isn’t turkey and stuffing, it’s gyros and falafel.”

Tony nodded.

“We’ve been working with them for a little over five years,” Steve continued, leading Tony in the front door. “They like it when I come in. They like my family. They appreciate my dad’s values, and they like to talk to me and make sure everything’s good.”

Tony nodded again.

“Steve!” called a voice when Steve and Tony walked in the front door. Tony turned to see an older woman, probably in her late fifties if he had to guess, black hair with streaks of grey tied in a bun on the top of her head. She wore glasses perched on her nose and had a friendly look about her. “It’s good to see you!”

Steve smiled at her.

“Tony, this is Sara. She and her husband own this place.”

Tony nodded at the woman. “It’s nice to meet you,” he said cordially.

“You must be the boyfriend,” she said cheerfully. Tony’s brow crinkled in confusion, but he nodded. Sara laughed as she stated, “It’s nice to see Steve in here with a nice boy.”

“How can you tell I’m nice?” Tony asked. Sara laughed again.

“It’s in your eyes,” she stated. “The eyes are the window into the soul.”

“Come on, let’s sit down,” Steve said, leading Tony to a booth. They slid into it, sitting across from one another, and Sara handed Tony a menu.

“Can I get you a drink?” she asked Tony. He ordered a coffee, and she nodded as she went to make it for him.

“She didn’t hand you a menu,” Tony observed, opening his menu to take a look at their selection. Steve laughed.

“I come here quite often,” Steve confessed. “Usually it’s with either Nat and Bucky or my parents. I get the same thing every time.”

“And that is?” he asked him.

“A gyro. They make the best damned gyros I’ve ever had. You won’t regret it, if that’s what you decide on.”

Tony nodded.

“Sara and her husband are second generation Egyptian immigrants,” Steve mentioned to Tony while he was glancing through the menu. “Their parents immigrated here when they were just children. They knew each other in the ‘old country,’ as Sara calls it, and they are proud of their heritage.” Steve chuckled before adding, “Sara’s been trying to fix me up with her granddaughter for quite some time. So when she heard that I was dating someone new, she had conflicting emotions. She was happy for me, but, at the same time, disappointed that Cleo wouldn’t have a good boyfriend.”

“You think highly of yourself, huh, Rogers?” Tony asked, and that made Steve laugh.

“Nah. That’s just what Sara told me. I mean, don’t get me wrong, Cleo’s a nice girl, and she’s incredibly beautiful, but I’d rather have what I have now. Tall, dark, and handsome.”

Tony could feel the blush that colored his cheeks.

Tony decided on a gyro as well, and they sat talking while their food was prepared.

“This is a nice place,” Tony observed. Steve nodded.

“Yeah. They’ve been in business for a while. They just started the Thanksgiving tradition five years ago. They reached out to my dad to help, and he and I have made it our Thanksgiving Day tradition.”

“Why reach out to him?” Tony wondered aloud.

Steve sighed. “My dad is different,” he stated. “He doesn’t believe in judging anybody, no matter who they are. He doesn’t care about personal beliefs, he doesn’t care about sexuality or race, he doesn’t care about religion. He doesn’t believe in shoving Christianity down other people’s throats. He believes that, in order to make this world a better place, we should show love and acceptance. They were looking for a good man to help them and came across a flyer for his church. We’ve gotten pretty close to them ever since, and they’re almost like grandparents to me.”

“Your dad is one of a kind, Steve,” Tony said softly. “Trust me. I’ve met a lot of people in my life. My dad’s had dealings with a lot of people -- most of them manipulative -- and I’ve never met anyone quite like your dad. You’re so lucky.”

Steve smiled softly. “I know I am,” he told him. “Ever since I was a kid, Dad’s always taken me on missions to shelters and hospitals, showing me how the less fortunate live. I don’t know if I’m a Christian, I’m not sure what I believe, but I do know that I’m blessed to have the parents I have.” He cleared his throat before continuing, “But you’re lucky to have your mom. And Jarvis and Ana. They all love you a lot.”

Tony nodded. “I know.”

“Let’s talk about something happier,” Tony stated after a moment of silence. When Sara brought their food, she gave Steve a  _ look _ , one that Steve had become accustomed to over the last five years. 

“You boys have a good day,” she said, with a wink. “And tell your parents I said hello.”

Steve couldn’t help the blush that colored his cheeks, even though he was trying really hard to stop it.

That’s when Tony looked at his boyfriend curiously. “How about you tell me what you’ve got planned for today?”

Steve just smirked. “It’s a surprise,” was the vague reply he got.

Tony sighed, knowing that was all he was going to get out of Steve. He hated waiting.

***

They finished their lunches and Steve went to pay the check. And he had been right; that gyro was the best one Tony had ever tasted. After Steve paid the check, he grinned at Tony and then they were on their way again. They drove for a little while until getting to a nice park.

“What are we doing here?” Tony asked. He could feel how cold his cheeks and the tip of his ears were, but he wasn’t focused on that.. “What do you have in mind?”

“Ever been ice skating, Tony?” Steve asked him with a smirk on his lips. Tony shook his head.

“We don’t really do that in Malibu,” he answered with a shrug. “I mean, we have ice skating rinks, obviously, but I’ve never been into sports.”

“But it can be so much fun,” Steve told him. He led Tony to the warming house to rent a pair of ice skates, but Tony looked unsure. Steve directed him to a bench and they sat down.

“If you don’t want to do this, Tony, it’s okay,” he said soothingly. “I mean, I wanted to do something different and unique with you. But I don’t want you to do anything you’re uncomfortable doing.”

Tony shook his head, “It’s just…I don’t know how. And I hate doing stuff I don’t know how to do.”

“C’mon, Tones,” he smiled softly. “I’ll teach you.”

They spent the next couple of hours ice skating. Tony was wobbly on his feet, and it really sunk in that he had absolutely no idea what he was doing, but that didn’t bother Steve any. He coached him through, and, at one point, told Tony just to hold his hand so he could lead him around the rink.

That didn’t stop Tony from falling on his ass more than once.

Before they knew it, it was starting to get dark out. As Steve led Tony off the rink and to turn over his skates, Tony smiled at him.

“This was a lot of fun,” he told his boyfriend. “I really enjoyed myself. Nobody’s ever taken me skating on a first date before.”

Steve smiled.

The drive back to Tony’s took about twenty minutes. When they got there, it was dark and cold outside. Tony looked at Steve. “Wanna come in for a while? Ana makes a mean hot chocolate.”

Steve nodded. “Sounds good,” he answered him. “But maybe we can cuddle by the fireplace? I can’t feel my toes.”

Tony laughed at that.

Later, cuddled up by the fireplace with two cups of hot chocolate, Tony decided that nothing in the entire world could ever be better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, please consider buying me a [coffee.](http://ko-fi.com/gabby227)
> 
> I am now taking prompts on [my tumblr](http://gabby227.tumblr.com/).


End file.
